dvmps_fantasy_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DVMP/Tribal Council 10 - Floresta
Welcome to tribal council, Floresta, and congratulations immunity, Ale'Tia! Votes are due by 5:30 PM EST tomorrow to loonfroon@gmail.com via e-mail or hangouts. Questions are not mandatory but are highly recommended, and there is the chance you will be asked a follow-up question. To All: After a near-unanimous vote at 12, this most recent vote seemed to show some division amongst your tribe. Is it clear who is in power/on the outs? If so, who? Aaron: So far, you've gone to tribal council every single episode. What have you learned with all the votes you've cast, and how has your gameplay changed as someone constantly in danger? Ale'Tia: As someone who has now won two immunity challenges in a row, do you think you have become more and more of a threat as a result? Do you feel like you should try even harder to win more challenges in the future to protect yourself? Charlie: What kind of player do you think others see you as? Is that perception accurate, or do you have something more to show to everyone? Ezra: In the past, you've played as both a first boot and a player who made the deep merge; how has your gameplay evolved over time to make it here? Are all these situations new challenges for you to overcome, or can you draw on past experiences to get through? Kelly: You have a long history of DORGs with your highest placement in any of them being 10th place. Now that we're at the final 10, what is going through you head? Are you playing differently than usual now that you can break your old record, or are records like this unimportant to you? Marie: Up until the game started, many people speculated past loyalties form former seasons would play a role in the game, but at this point you're the last person from Faroe Islands left in the game. How have past relationships blended with new relationships in your gameplay? Do you think relationships are the most important part of Survivor, or is there something else more important? Megan: You received four votes last tribal, meaning with only two people changing their minds from Hudson to you, you could've been sent home. Why do you think you were targeted? Are you fine with being targeted or do you want to change your gameplay so you're not? Miles: What is the motivation for someone in power to make a big move? After a seemingly divisive vote, should everyone stick to their alliance, or are there blindsides to come? Romeo: It is often said that Survivor is a marathon of sprints; have most people focused on the temporary with vote after vote, or have you guys started thinking about the end yet? What about you personally? Zeebem: Coming into this game, four newbies were placed alongside 16 returnees, and now at the final ten three of the four newbies remain. Is this just a coincidence, or is there a reason for the relative success of you three newer players? Probst: If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and would like to stand, now would be the time to do so. No one stands. Probst: I will now read the votes. ...Zeebem... ...Kelly... ...Charlie. One vote Charlie, one vote Kelly, one vote Zeebem... ...Charlie... ...Kelly. Two votes Charlie, two votes Kelly, one vote Zeebem... ...Kelly... ...Charlie... ...Charlie... ...Kelly. That's four votes Charlie, four votes Kelly, one vote Zeebem, one vote left... ...10th Person Voted Out of Survivor: Dawn of the Storm... ...Kelly. Final Vote Tally: 5-4-1. Category:Blog posts